


Gift Box(ers)

by Octoberain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberain/pseuds/Octoberain
Summary: What does Jenouse? Renjun can’t believe he’s thinking about this here, in a family-friendly public establishment of all places. He approaches the pyramid of decorated boxes timidly. When Donghyuck said he thought of everything that would check off Renjun’s list, he wasn’t kidding.Took it literally when Renjun said about something he wouldseeJeno use.Or alternatively, Renjun goes on a last minute Christmas shopping with Donghyuck.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Gift Box(ers)

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea of how socks and hankies are such great items to receive as gifts as adults because you forget to buy them for yourself normally.
> 
> And then the thought grew: you know what’s another good gift but is rarely given because it’s kinda embarrassing and probably too intimate? This. So that’s what happened 😆
> 
> Also, initially this was meant to be T and up, but things got a little too suggestive lol so to be safe, I had to bring it up to M rating

It’s not like Renjun didn’t expect this.

  
Of course, this is what it’s going to be like at the mall three days before Christmas. Of course it’s going to be this crowded with so many people trying to buy last minute gifts all at the same time. He knew he’d be shoved and pushed more than once by frantic mothers trying to get the best deals, even though everyone _and their mothers_ know these “best deals” are just scams to rip people off of their money and take advantage of the season and desperation; energized children running around after each other and _over_ each other like it’s their god-given right to use the mall as a playground because it’s winter break; young adults with either annoyed glares or dead eyes, as they too are stuck shoping at the last minute because they didn’t have time before because of their demanding jobs; and not to mention teenagers loitering around _just cause_.

It’s the holiday rush. Of course, it’s going to be like this.

And yet, here he is, braving through the crowd trying to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend just before Christmas.

It’s not his fault though. It’s not like he planned that Jeno would ask him to officially be his boyfriend just a week ago! Suddenly, the romantic dinner he planned months ago to have with Jeno isn’t enough as a present on their first Christmas together. The dinner date is still a good idea, and he’s still going to do that, but Renjun also wants something that Jeno can physically hold. Getting something online wasn’t an option anymore as it won’t make it by the time the jolly holly holiday rolls around. And by all means, he does not want to come empty-handed and disappoint his boyfriend. No, he wants something special and memorable, and he _will_ find it.

So to the mall it is.

“This sucks!” Donghyuck groans, as he too has been shoved more times than he could count by throngs of people crowding every corner of the shopping mall, “Why couldn’t you have taken Yangyang or Shotaro along instead? Why _me_?”

“Because you’re the perfect partner to go on a last minute Christmas shopping with,” Renjun says earnestly, “You’re quick and thoughtful, and will know as hell if I’m making a bad buy. I can’t do this with anyone else.” Well, maybe Renjun is a little generous on the flattery, but a boost in Donghyuck’s ego would do wonders, and Renjun desperately needs his best friend in a good mood right now.

Donghyuck huffs but is obviously pleased with the praise.

“Fine! But we better hurry up and get out of here. The line at the counter is ridiculous, I don’t want to get stuck here until this place closes.”

They end up at the men’s clothes section of the department store, which turns out has the least foot traffic in the mall for some reason. It’s a welcome relief though, to finally have some space to breathe after being squished unnecessarily by agitated shoppers and excited children.

Renjun spots a beautiful jacket right away, and for a second was convinced it’s the perfect gift for Jeno. He can already imagine him wearing it, having his perfume stick to it naturally, and possibly getting to hug Jeno comfortably with him wearing it. It’s perfect. That is until he sees the price and immediately returns it back to the clothes rack.

Donghyuck does prove to be a helpful shopping partner though and tries to help him pick clothing item after item as possible gifts, only for Renjun to turn them away either because of the price or because the right sizes weren’t available.

“This is hopeless! At this rate, I’m never going to find anything that fits him, that’s personal and something that I’ll get to see him use, and that’s within my budget,” Renjun says dejectedly.

He’s tired. Truthfully he just wants to go home and call his boyfriend and listen to his voice. There’s nothing that can calm him more than listening to Jeno’s soothing deep voice. If he’s lucky and Jeno’s not too busy, he might even come over and cuddle with him. The other boy hasn’t bothered Renjun all day, even through text, because he knows Renjun will be out the whole day with Donghyuck. But Renjun doesn’t want anything at the moment than to bury himself deep in Jeno’s arms and sleep. The perfect gift be damned.

“Well, there’s still one other thing that you can give him that checks all your conditions and haven’t been rejected yet,” Donghyuck coughs. When Renjun turns to him, he finds Donghyuck looking embarrassed?

Now Renjun’s curious. “What is it?”

“It’s...” Donghyuck clears his throat and cocks his head ahead as if directing Renjun to look at something.

Renjun tries to follow the direction Donghyuck was pointing with his head to but doesn’t get what he’s supposed to be looking at.

“Where?” Renjun tries again, looking around. What could he possibly be suggesting?

Donghyuck continues with his vague heading pointing, occasionally mumbling something.

“Donghyuck, I don’t–”

“I swear to god, Huang Renjun,” he finally gives up, strides past Renjun only to stop in front of what seems like a pyramid of boxes in display. He grabs one and tosses it to Renjun.

Catching it easily, Renjun examines the box.

“You want me to give him... _boxers_?”

The small box in Renjun’s hand is packaged really nicely. Themed for the holidays, the box is red with gold trimmings lining its edges. A golden ribbon is wrapped around it nicely and then a small bow to tie up the whole look. It has three rolled up boxers inside as Renjun can see through the clear plastic window on the top. A yellow sticker with a letter “L” is attached casually at the top right corner of the lid.

  
“ _I_ don’t want to give him boxers,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.The festive boxers hanging loosely on Jeno’s hips, threatening to slip down further, Renjun thinks it’s only fair that he tries on Jeno’s present for him as well.is their first Christmas together.

“Then why–”

“I don’t know, it’s personal? It’s not that expensive, and you would know his size,” Donghyuck waves his hand around, “That’s your list! I’m just trying to help here.”

Renjun looks back down on the box in his hand, “Boxers?”

“Dude, if boxers aren't his thing, there are like briefs here, and look there are even boxer briefs too,” Donghyuck picks up other boxes in the tower, “Or maybe bikinis? Hey, I don’t judge.”

What does Jeno _use_? Renjun can’t believe he’s thinking about this here, in a family-friendly public establishment of all places. He approaches the pyramid of decorated boxes timidly. When Donghyuck said he thought of everything that would check off Renjun’s list, he wasn’t kidding. Took it literally when Renjun said about something he would _see_ Jeno use.

“I’m not sure about his size...” Renjun trails as he starts picking through the boxes. Jeno has a small waist and also narrow hips. He exercises a lot so his thighs are thick but toned. Also his ass is solid and nice— _perfect_. Just like his di–

“Oh god, you’re blushing, please don’t tell me you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking. Think brief size, not condom size–”

Renjun slaps his shoulder, “Donghyuck, what the fuck! I’m not thinking of _that_! I just really don’t know what actual size to get him.”

“Just pick something!”  
  


Maybe it wasn’t such a brilliant idea to get the whole gang together for Christmas eve. Maybe Renjun should’ve thought it through, that having all of them together also meant all of them watching each other open the gifts they got for each other, including what he got for Jeno.

The small offending box lays on the floor underneath the Christmas tree lifelessly, but to Renjun it’s a ticking time bomb. The moment Jeno opens up his gift in front of their friends, he’s done for. Good thing, Jeno’s gift for Renjun is also still unwrapped. Renjun still has time to stage a fire and get everyone to leave his apartment.

Renjun’s planning gets interrupted when Jeno suddenly rests his chin on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Babe, ‘m sleepy,” Jeno mumbles. The wine on his glass is half empty, but Renjun doesn’t remember him drinking all that much throughout the night.

“But you have one more gift you haven’t opened yet, dude!” Yangyang interjects having heard Jeno.

“I’ll open them tomorrow,” Jeno lifts himself up, tugging Renjun along as well.

“What a buzz kill!” Donghyuck yells as Jeno promptly starts putting on his jacket and, to show that he really is undeterred, makes his way to the door, waving his hands in the air goodbye without looking back.

“I was really looking forward to what you guys got each other this year, this being your first holiday together and all,” the cheeky bastard innocently adds, as if he won’t be the first one to tease when the underwear gets revealed.

Renjun tries to shove his best friend to shut him up, but the other boy just dodges easily laughing without a care in the world.

Without missing a beat, in the midst of the ruckus of the group laughing and having a good time, alcohol obviously in their system, he picks up his puffer jacket on the pile of jackets beside the Christmas tree, and also both his and Jeno’s unopened gifts for each other, hoping no one is sober enough to notice.

“I’ll just take him home, I’ll come back later.”

“You don’t have to, Renjunnie,” Jaemin raises him his wine glass, speech a little slur from having drank enough for the night, and then shoos him, “Spend time with Jeno, it’s your first Christmas together as a couple. Go have fun.”

“You’re not really sleepy or drunk, are you?”

Jeno plops down on his bed unceremoniously and giggles, “Nope!”

The walk to Jeno’s apartment isn’t that long, just a few blocks from Renjun’s building. It’s a comfortable distance, near enough that traveling to and fro is short and easy, but far enough that when they walk together they can hold hands and have time to relax and chat.

“Then why–”

  
The other boy opens his arms wide and beckons Renjun to lay on him. Renjun promptly gives in and climbs on the bed to plant himself on top of Jeno, snuggling comfortably in his chest.

“I want to spend Christmas eve with you, just you,” Jeno wraps his arms around Renjun tightly. “And I was anxious.”

Renjun raises his head to look at Jeno in the eye, “Why were you anxious?”

“My gift to you, I didn’t want them to see it,” Jeno avoids Renjun’s stare. A pretty blush blooms on Jeno’s cheeks.

“I was pretty anxious about my gift to you too,” Renjun can’t help but feel shy as well. He can feel the heat growing on his face too.

Renjun and Jeno have known each other since college. Having mutual friends and running in the same social circle, it only took time before the both of them ended up being friends as well. Jeno would confess years later of how from the start and for the years to follow how he had the biggest crush on the boy, but Renjun was just too oblivious to see it.

Renjun calls Jeno oblivious too, because for years he had a crush on him too.

Crush turned into admiration turned deep connection. Deeper and deeper until Renjun fell harder and harder. And he found himself not wanting to stop if it’s with Jeno, _especially_ since it’s Jeno.

Renjun had never seen Jeno cry before, and for all the years he has known Jeno, he has never once heard of him shed a tear in any occasion for anything. So when Jeno started tearing up after Renjun told him that, he didn’t know what to do. Renjun didn’t know how to stop his tears aside from kissing them away. As much as he didn’t mind pining after Jeno and secretly falling for him for years, he thinks dating him and openly falling for him is much, much better.

“Do you want to open them together?”

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

They sat on the bed facing each other with their gifts on their hands.

“Ready?” Jeno asks.

  
Renjun takes a deep breath. He made up his mind. If Jeno laughs at him, so be it! He’ll just have to deal with it.

But still, Renjun can’t help but be nervous.

“You can’t break up with me!”

Jeno breaks into a smile. A gentle smile that makes his eyes shape into a pretty crescent. He leans forward and captures Renjun’s lips with his for a soft kiss. “Never.”

For Jeno to think it’s acceptable for him to just kiss Renjun like that _and stop_ is beyond Renjun. So Renjun pays in kind and chases after Jeno’s lips.

Jeno doesn’t protest. He gathers Renjun in his lap and kisses him as tenderly as he did the first time they kissed.

  
Their _first_ happened in front of Renjun’s apartment building. They just came from a date, their first official non-friendly date. It was a simple dinner that had them holding hands every chance they got, and then afterwards, still with hands clasped together, an easy walk around downtown before deciding to call it a night. Renjun didn’t usually kiss on first dates as a rule, but like with a lot of things concerning Jeno, he made an exception. Under the lighting of the lamppost that illuminated the quiet empty street, Renjun still remembers the firm but affectionate grip Jeno held him with as their lips met in a sweet brush as if there was an unexplainable pull between them. Just like the gentle fluttering of snowfall around them, their first kiss was soft. And unlike the biting cold air that came with winter, it was warm. Their second came soon enough just a few seconds later, and the third and the fourth and the fifth. Then Renjun stopped counting before tugging Jeno inside his apartment.

  
Renjun loves this. Being in Jeno’s arms, the love of his life holding him closely, securely, like he has no intentions of letting go. Renjun isn’t as strong or as big as Jeno, but with every kiss and with every touch, with every swipe of the tongue and bite that leaves skin bruising, he wants Jeno to know he’s as passionate about him as he is.

Renjun’s hands trail to map out Jeno’s body. He’s so _so_ lucky. To have Jeno like this. To be able to touch Jeno like this. To hear Jeno whimper at his touch like this. It excites him that Jeno’s responding to him so well, despite how many times they do it. As he goes lower, Jeno’s groaning becomes louder and his own touches on Renjun become more heated.

  
But when Renjun reaches down to his thigh, he remembers why they’re there.

“Jeno,” Renjun sighs, just when it’s getting good, “Our gifts.”

Jeno detaches his lips from Renjun’s neck and sighs as well. He slumps forward and rests his forehead on Renjun’s shoulder, breathless, “Right.”

When they’ve calmed themselves down, the unopened gifts come back to view.

“Let’s just open them so we can–” Jeno says, frustration clearly all over his countenance.

“Okay,” Renjun agrees immediately. Stupid cock blocking gifts.

Swiftly ripping apart the wrapper, Renjun pulls out a silk black robe from the package.

“Jeno, this is so beautiful!” Renjun is genuinely delighted. He has never owned a more luxurious thing in his life. The silk feels so soft in his hands. When he brings it to his face, it’s cool and smooth.

“Uhh Renjun?” When Renjun turns to him, he sees Jeno holding up one of the damned boxers with both of his hands, “I think you got me just a tad bit larger than my size.”

Truth be told, the length of the waistband does look wider than what Jeno’s waist seems to be. But Renjun’s pride refuses to admit defeat, not yet at least.

  
“What? No! It looks like it’s your size! Look, I’ll show you.”

Renjun takes the boxers from Jeno’s hands, and encircles the waistband around Jeno’s neck. It’s a little trick his mother taught him when he wants to measure if something will fit his waist without trying it on. She said if the waistband encircles the neck perfectly then it’ll fit just as nicely on his waist.

And as expected, the waistband on the boxers comes loosely around Jeno’s neck.

  
“Babe,” Jeno calls on him amused.

“Baby, no, you have to try them on, you’ll see, they’ll fit great.”

Renjun pushes Jeno to the bathroom and makes him change into the obviously ill-fitted boxers he bought. 

After a few minutes of Renjun anxiously waiting on the bed, Jeno comes out of the bathroom stripped of his previous clothes.

“Renjun, you were saying?”

Renjun thinks he’ll never get used to this. He has always guessed even back then when they were still just friends and he has not seen much of Jeno’s bare body that he’s fit. He has always followed a strict diet and a stricter exercise plan. And now that they’re dating and he’s seen Jeno’s body in its most vulnerable and exposed state, he _knows_ he’s fit. The curves of the toned muscles on his arms are a work of art. His chest and the solid ripples on his midriff sculpted to perfection are divine. His thighs and legs are thick and firm. Renjun is so lucky to be able to see and touch such a holy thing.

The only thing that breaks the picture in front of him is Jeno himself clutching unto his boxers lest they fall off of him.

“They said their sizes run small!” Renjun tries to protest. He can already predict the teasing his boyfriend is about to do for the mishap.

Jeno’s laughter bounces off the walls. “So you got the biggest one? I’m not that big, babe.”

“But you are big!” Renjun counters. Averting his gaze away from his lover, he mumbles, “At least that’s what I feel when you’re inside me.”

That seems to have reached Jeno’s hearing as it causes him to choke, laughter seizing immediately. The meaning behind what Renjun just said does not fly over his head.

“It’s hard not to think of you,” Renjun says a little louder but his eyes still not meeting Jeno, “I went with my guts the way I remember you. The way I feel _you._ ”

“Renjun–”

“It’s always full, you always make me _full_ ,” Renjun is blabbering at this point he knows, but he just can’t stop. “And when you’re in my hands, my mouth. God, you–”

Renjun’s words get cut off, the rest drown in Jeno’s mouth as Jeno surges forward and takes Renjun in a searing kiss. He lets Renjun know that he doesn’t need to say more, that he knows what he means perfectly well, that he thinks of Renjun just as much. His hands cradle Renjun’s face tenderly as they kiss deeper.

When their lips eventually part to breathe, Jeno is vibrating.

“Renjun, can you try on the robe now too?”

The festive boxers hangs loosely and dangerously low on Jeno’s hips, threatening to slip down further.

  
  
Renjun bites his lower lip. The image is just so _immaculate. Jeno_ is _immaculate_. Maybe that last minute shopping wasn’t that bad after all. Who says you can’t get a good deal from those late Christmas sales. Renjun thinks he certainly has gotten the best deal out of it.

“Oh, not done with the unwrapping bit, are we?” Renjun teases, playful tone obvious, knowing exactly what Jeno’s insinuating.

_Special_. _Memorable_. More than he could’ve asked.

Jeno takes him in another kiss on the lips, leaving Renjun once again breathless. “Not when _you_ ’re my best gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 🤲🏻
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/myoctoberain)


End file.
